Pokémon: Yo soy tu entrenador
by BRANDON369
Summary: Ash Ketchum finalmente ha llegado a la Liga Pokémon de Kanto. Se encuentra a mitad del duelo más importante de su vida, en contra de Ritchie. Las cosas se complicarán para Ash, cuando su Charizard lo desobedece a mitad de la batalla. ¿Será capaz de ganarse el respeto de Charizard?


**Pokémon: Yo soy tu entrenador.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum siempre había soñado con convertirse en un maestro Pokémon. Una vez que cumplió los diez años, finalmente sus sueños parecían estar cada vez más cerca de cumplirse. Recorrió toda la región de Kanto, acompañado por sus amigos, Misty y Brock, enfrentando toda clase de desafíos. Consiguió sus ocho medallas con mucho esfuerzo y algo de suerte, pero finalmente llegó a la Liga Pokémon.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en el Estadio de la Meseta Añil, disputando lo que sería la batalla más importante de su vida. No solo era un combate en la Liga Pokémon, era un combate contra su amigo Ritchie, al cual le había prometido dar lo mejor de sí en la batalla.

Tuvo dificultades para llegar al estadio:el Equipo Rocket lo secuestró. Pero incapaz de darse por vencido, Ash usó todos sus recursos para escapar de ellos y llegar al combate. Sin embargo, esto le había costado bastante caro, la mayoría de sus Pokémon estaban demasiado cansados para combatir con Ritchie.

Cuando inició la batalla, Ash envió a su Squirtle, uno de sus pocos Pokémon que no se agotaron con el Equipo Rocket, pero este fue derrotado gracias al Butterfree de Ritchie. Justo cuando Ash estaba en problemas, fue su Pikachu quien salto al campo de batalla y pese a estar agotado, consiguió derrotar a Butterfree y emparejar el marcador.

Ash nuevamente se llenó de esperanza. Pikachu era su Pokémon más confiable y querido, con él podría vencer a su rival… O al menos eso pensó. Cuando el Charmander de Ritchie entró al campo de batalla, las cosas se pusieron en contra de Ash, quien veía impotente como su primer amigo esquivaba las potentes llamaradas del rival solo para salir volando con una embestida. Su Pokémon era tan confiable que incluso con el agotamiento y los golpes que había recibido, intentaba ponerse de pie, solo para fracasar inevitablemente y caer agotado en el suelo.

-¡Pikachu no puede continuar, Charmander es el ganador!

Mientras que las personas en el estadio se emocionaban ante este combate, Ash planeaba cuidadosamente su siguiente jugada, no podía permitir que el esfuerzo de Pikachu y Squirtle fuese en vano.

Bulbasaur quedaba descartado como su siguiente Pokémon, al ser Charmander un tipo fuego, podría fácilmente quemar al tipo planta. Pidgeotto por su parte estaba demasiado cansado después de llevarlo hasta el estadio. Por no mencionar que a causa del Equipo Rocket no pudo pedirle al profesor las Pokéball de Kingler o Muk.

Esto solo le dejaba con una opción, una MUY arriesgada opción: Charizard. Era sin duda el Pokémon más fuerte que Ash posee en su arsenal y podría derrotar sin ningún problema al Charmander de Ritchie, pero había cierto detalle. Desde el día en que evolucionó, Charizard se negó a aceptar a Ash como su entrenador, se la pasaba ignorando sus órdenes o arrojándole Lanzallamas cada que Ash intentaba hablar con él. Charizard era un Pokémon desobediente y rebelde, por lo que Ash ya se había dado por vencido con él, no le había pedido ayuda desde que regresó a Pueblo Paleta para hacer su entrenamiento, y eso había sido hacía ya dos meses. Aun así, no tenía opción.

-¡Sé que es arriesgado, pero es mi única esperanza! ¡Charizard yo te elijó!

-¡¿Charizard?!

Mientras su Pokémon se materializaba, Ash llegó a escuchar a sus amigos, Misty y Brock, dar un grito de sorpresa. No podía culparlos, él reaccionaría igual, pero ahora tenía que depositar toda su esperanza en Charizard.

-¡Bien Charizard, todo depende de ti ahora!- Dijo Ash intentando animar a su Pokémon.

-¡No te rindas Zippo! ¡Tú solo sigue peleando!- Dijo Ritchie, quien pese a esas palabras, parecía preocupado en cuanto Ash le reveló a Charizard.

La batalla resultó relativamente simple: el Charmander intentó arrojar su pequeña llama en contra de su forma evolucionada, pero esto no le hizo el mínimo daño a Charizard, quien arrojó su propio Lanzallamas, mucho más fuerte de lo que Ritchie podría haber imaginado, por lo que este se vio obligado a recuperar a su Pokémon. Solo quedaba una batalla más y la victoria sería de Ash.

-¡Lo logramos Charizard!- Ash no pudo evitar saltar de alegría.- Estoy feliz de que por fin Charizard me esté haciendo caso.

Ash estaba contento, parece que todas sus preocupaciones fueron en vano; Charizard era uno de sus Pokémon, uno de sus amigos, no le fallaría en un momento tan importante. Habían pasado por mucho cuando era un pequeño Charmander, por lo que verlo luchar a su lado, le demostraba a Ash que su querido Charmander aún estaba en el interior de aquel duro Pokémon.

-Tal vez sea arriesgado, pero es mi última oportunidad para ganar.- Ritchie sacó una Pokéball e invocó al que sería su último Pokémon.- ¡Es tu turno, Sparky!

¿Sparky? Esto era preocupante, se trataba del Pokémon más fuerte que Ritchie poseía en su arsenal. Aquel Pikachu podría ser difícil de derrotar, por no mencionar la terrible desventaja de tipos en la que se encontraba Charizard. Pero eso no importaba, si Ash y Charizard trabajaban juntos, seguro podrían ganar este combate.

-¡Ten cuidado Charizard!- Advirtió Ash.- ¡El Pikachu de Ritchie no será tan fácil como parece!

Aquel Pikachu sacó chispas de sus mejillas, dispuesto a lanzar un ataque eléctrico. Pero Charizard se le adelantó, comenzó con un gran pisotón que hizo templar el suelo, provocando que Sparky perdiera el equilibrio, para luego hacerlo retroceder con el viento creado por el batir sus alas. Ash no pudo evitar sonreír, si Charizard continuaba peleando así, seguramente ganarían el combate, incluso Ritchie parecía preocupado.

-¡Resiste Sparky! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

El Pikachu se repuso, no estaba dispuesto a fallarle a su entrenador, se lanzó al ataque con una voluntad admirable, pero…

-¡Tal parece que Charizard está tomando una siesta!

Tal y como dijo el comentarista, Charizard estaba recostado en medio del campo, había perdido la voluntad de pelear. Ash no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, pensaba que su Pokémon finalmente le estaba obedeciendo, pero al parecer nada había cambiado.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto a la mitad del duelo más importante de mi vida!- Intentó replicarle, pero su Pokémon simplemente lo ignoraba.- ¡Charizard por favor, levántate y pelea! ¡Hazme caso ahora y no tendrás que obedecerme nunca más. ¿De acuerdo?!

Ash estaba desesperado, podía ver a Ritchie, quien parecía entre confuso y decepcionado. El público abucheaba y se burlaba de él, mientras que Charizard se recostaba ignorándolos a todos y Ash sentía ganas de llorar.

Ash sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el suelo con las lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto a él? El entrenador no sabía qué hacer. En momentos como esos, le gustaría regresar el tiempo y no escoger a Charizard en este combate. Quizá Bulbasaur habría sido una mejor opción, con su Rayo Solar podría haber vencido a Charmander.

Ash se sentía como un idiota, ¿cómo pudo ocurrírsele mandar a un Pokémon que no lo obedecía a un duelo oficial? Él era el único culpable de todo este desastre, quizá si se hubiera preocupado más por Charizard, si lo hubiera entrenado mejor… Ya no había nada que hacer, Ash no podía cambiar el pasado, sabía que en cualquier momento el réferi lo descalificaría y perdería el combate. Su participación en la Liga Pokémon llegaba a su fin.

-¡Sparky! ¡Usa Trueno!

¿Qué? ¿Acaso se imaginó aquella orden? Por lo visto no, Ritchie salió del shock y le ordenó a su Pikachu lanzar su ataque más poderoso. Al estar recostado en el suelo, Charizard recibió todo el impacto de ese Trueno y si lo sintió, se notaba que aguantaba el dolor mientras algunas heridas se hacían visibles en su cuerpo.

Enfadado por aquel ataque, Charizard lanzó un rugido al cielo, antes de disparar su Lanzallamas más poderoso. Este impactó de lleno a Sparky, quien salió disparado y con quemaduras graves por aquel ataque. Aunque el Pikachu se intentaba levantar, el resultado era obvio, por lo que Ritchie lo regresó a su Pokéball. Por un instante, el público y el mismo Ash se quedaron en completo silencio, preguntándose que acababa de pasar, siendo el réferi el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Pikachu ya no puede pelear, Charizard es el ganador!- La pantalla marcó el resultado del encuentro.- ¡El ganador de este encuentro es el entrenador azul, Ash Ketchum!

Ash regresó a su Charizard y tras recuperarse de la confusión, decidió acercarse a su amigo Ritchie, quizá se sintiera mal por haber perdido.

-Creo que ganaste.- Le dijo Ritchie en cuanto notó que se acercaba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ritchie? Pudiste haber ganado si es que Charizard se quedaba dormido sin escucharme.

-Yo no quería ganar de esa manera Ash. No me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si lo hiciera.

-Pero Ritchie…- Ash estaba por replicarle, pero su rival lo interrumpió.

-Ganaste este duelo justamente Ash, tu Pikachu se veía bastante cansado y aun así venció a Happy, por no mencionar lo mal que se veía tu Pidgeotto cuando llegaste.- Ritchie le ofreció su mano, y ambos amigos se dieron un apretón.- Eres el ganador de este combate, felicitaciones Ash.

-Gracias, amigo.

-Asegúrate de ganar el siguiente duelo por mí.

-Sí, pondré todo mi esfuerzo.

…

Ya había pasado un poco de tiempo desde el duelo contra Ritchie, por lo que Ash se encontraba bastante pensativo en el Centro Pokémon. Después de todo, sus Pokémon necesitarían descansar, no solo por el duelo, sino también por haberlo salvado del Equipo Rocket. Fue entonces que sus grandes amigos, Misty y Brock llegaron junto a él.

-Felicidades por tu victoria Ash.- Fue Brock el primero en felicitarlo.- Pasaste a la siguiente ronda.

-Gracias amigo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ash?- Misty se acercó a él con una expresión de preocupación.- No pareces muy contento por la victoria.

-Sí lo estoy, es solo que...- Ash se detuvo por un momento, ni siquiera él sabía cómo se sentía en estos momentos.- No lo sé, no siento que haya derrotado a Ritchie en realidad.

-Es por Charizard, ¿verdad?- Como siempre, Brock era muy perceptivo.

-Sí Ritchie no hubiera atacado, dudo que Charizard se hubiera dignado a moverse.- Dijo Ash suspirando.- Eso pudo haberme costado la Liga.

-Es tu culpa, Ash.- Lo regañó Misty, como de costumbre.- ¿Por qué usaste a Charizard de entre todas las cosas? Ese Pokémon nunca te escucha y solo quiere dormir.

-Creo que eso mismo es el problema, Misty.-Expreso Brock.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Brock?

-Es deber del entrenador que su Pokémon lo obedezca, Ash no ha trabajado muy bien con Charizard. Debe lograr que su Pokémon lo respete.

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso, Brock?- Preguntó Ash.- Charizard es demasiado terco. En verdad lo he intentado, pero simplemente se niega a obedecerme.

-¿De verdad lo has intentado?

Ash y sus amigos se voltearon para ver de dónde venía esa voz, encontrando al reconocido Profesor Oak, quien venía acompañado por Delia Ketchum, la madre de Ash.

-¿Profesor?

-Dime Ash. ¿De verdad has entrenado con Charizard?

-Yo…

Esa pregunta le sentó como un balde de agua fría. Lo cierto era que no había sido un buen entrenador del todo con su Charizard. Había hecho muchas cosas malas a la hora de entrenarlo:

Desde su evolución, Charizard podía ser bastante intimidante y gracias a ello, Ash no había sido del todo firme con su Pokémon. A menudo intentaba convencerlo para luchar juntos, pero cometía el error de incluso llegar a suplicarle a su orgulloso Pokémon y todo lo que recibía eran Lanzallamas en el rostro. Claro, Charizard no había sido su primer Pokémon desobediente, antes había tenido a Primeape o al mismo Pikachu, pero de entre los tres, el Pokémon de fuego era de lejos el más intimidante y testarudo. Y tomando en cuenta los truenos y golpes que recibió de Pikachu y Primeape en su momento, Charizard tenía un gran mérito en superarlos con su desobediencia.

¿Qué acaso en verdad era un mal entrenador? ¿Todo lo que Gary había dicho sobre él era verdad? Lo miró en retrospectiva, había llegado lejos en la Liga Pokémon, pero lo hizo gracias a la suerte. Tuvo suerte de que su Krabby hubiera evolucionado en su primera batalla, aun cuando nunca antes habían entrenado juntos. Tuvo suerte de que el escenario hubiera estado a su favor durante la batalla con Pete. Tuvo suerte de que el cuerpo de su Muk fuera resistente a las extrañas técnicas que tenía el Bellsprout de Jeannette. Le dolía admitirlo, pero la razón por la que llegó tan lejos en la competencia, era gracias a la suerte.

-Escucha muchacho, nadie puede llegar lejos confiando solo en la fuerza y la intuición.- Comenzó a aconsejar el Profesor Oak.- Los entrenadores deben aprender a luchar con una mayor comprensión de las habilidades naturales de su Pokémon.

-Pero profesor, yo…

-Te confiaste demasiado, no entrenaste a tu Charizard adecuadamente.

Ash comenzó a recordar y vio que el Profesor Oak tenía toda la razón. Después de ganar su octava medalla tenía dos meses en los que pudo haber entrenado a su Charizard para que lo obedeciera, pero en lugar de eso, se la pasó perdiendo el tiempo.

Desde ir a surfear a una isla vacacional, hasta filmar una película en la que no acabaría apareciendo,incluso había recibido una invitación del "mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo", aunque una tormenta les impidió llegar a su isla.

Se había divertido y hasta encontró cosas interesantes, como aquellos Pokémon ancestrales gigantes o un Gloom que parecía llevarse extrañamente bien con su Bulbasaur. Pero cuando se ponía a pensar en ello el tiempo que pasó entrenando fue realmente mínimo, ninguno de sus Pokémon aprendió alguna técnica nueva o pareciera haberse vuelto más fuerte desde que regreso a Pueblo Paleta.

Tampoco se había molestado en entrenar con otros Pokémon como Krabby, Muk o Tauros para ver de qué eran capaces antes de enviarlos a una batalla real. Pero lo peor de todo: no se le había ocurrido entrenar a Charizard o tan siquiera pedirle ayuda en esos dos meses, por temor a que lo siguiera desobedeciendo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? No se había tomado en serio la competencia a pesar de que soñaba con ganarla.

-¿Qué debería hacer, Profesor?

-Debes ser firme con tu Pokémon, muéstrale algo de carácter, no te dejes intimidar por él. Muéstrale que ya no tolerarás esa actitud desobediente.

El entrenador no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó pensativo, al menos hasta que la enfermera Joy le entregó sus Pokéball. Pikachu fue a saludar alegremente a su entrenador, aunque se sorprendió al verlo inusualmente serio. Con su amigo en la espalda, Ash tomó sus Pokéball y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-¿A dónde vas, Ash?- Preguntó Misty.

\- A ganarme el respeto de Charizard.

…

Ash y su Pikachu caminaban por un prado verde a las afueras de la Meseta Añil. El lugar parecía bastante tranquilo: había un riachuelo y el prado verde era ideal para descansar y pensar en paz. Claro que eso no era lo que Ash planeaba.

-Bien Pikachu. ¿Estás listo?- Tanto entrenador como Pokémon tragaron saliva.- Allá vamos. ¡Yo te elijo, Charizard!

El Pokémon de fuego y volador salió desde la Pokéball, pero ignorando a su entrenador simplemente se fue a echar en el césped, dispuesto a tomar una siesta.

-Hola amigo.- Ash esperó por un instante, pero Charizard solo lo ignoraba.- Escucha Charizard, tenemos que hablar.

Aun con la insistencia de Ash, Charizard continuaba ignorando a su entrenador y le daba la espalda. Ash intentó acercarse para llamar su atención, pero Charizard lo empujó con sus alas, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Pikachu comenzó a soltar chispas, dispuesto a defender el honor de su entrenador, pero Ash le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

-¿Por qué no me quieres como tu entrenador, Charizard?- Ash intentó sonar lo más amable posible, tenía que recordarle todo lo que pasaron juntos.- Cuando eras un Charmander los dos trabajábamos bien juntos. Recuerda todo lo que hicimos, los gimnasios de Erika y Koga, la batalla con Primeape o esa banda de bicicletas que nos atacó, tuvimos muchas victorias juntos.

Ante estas palabras, Charizard simplemente se puso de pie, para sorpresa de su entrenador. Pero no tenía intención de quedarse a hablar con él, sino que comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar.

-Charizard, ¿tú crees que soy un mal entrenador?- El Pokémon se detuvo por un momento y sin siquiera voltear a ver a su entrenador, asintió con la cabeza.- Escucha, sé que no soy el mejor entrenador del planeta, pero me esfuerzo bastante. Junto a mis Pokémon conseguí ganar ocho medallas y llegué hasta aquí, todo gracias al trabajo en equipo. Yo te considero un amigo, estoy seguro que si trabajamos juntos…

Pero antes de que Ash pudiera seguir hablando, Charizard pareció cansarse de él y le arrojó un Lanzallamas en su cara. Ash cayó al suelo con quemaduras en su rostro, pero rápidamente se recuperó y decidió continuar sin darse por vencido. Recordó las palabras del profesor Oak, era momento de ponerse firme con su Pokémon.

-¡Alto ahí, Charizard!- Charizard pareció sorprenderse ante el firme tono que usó su entrenador al darle está orden. Esto no era usual en Ash Ketchum.- ¡Ya basta! Estoy intentando abrirte mi corazón, hacer las cosas bien y lo único que tú haces es arrojarme fuego. ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?!

El Pokémon de fuego soltó un gran rugido con intención de intimidar a su entrenador, aunque para su sorpresa, esto no pareció tener el efecto deseado. Al ver a Ash observándolo de forma firme, Charizard comenzó a enfadarse y arrojó un Lanzallamas, el cual Ash consiguió evadir rodándose hacía el costado.

-¡Ya basta, Charizard!- El Pokémon le arrojó otra ráfaga de fuego, que Ash consiguió evitar con mucha dificultad.- Muy bien, intenté hacerlo por las buenas, ahora lo haremos por las malas.

Ash sacó dos Pokéball de su cinturón y las activó, por lo que Bulbasaur y Squirtle surgieron desde su Pokéball. Ambos tardaron en comprender la situación, pero tras observar a Pikachu en guardia y a Charizard tan enfadado, se dieron cuenta de que no era tiempo para explicaciones.

-¡Charizard! ¡Soy tu entrenador y te ordeno que te detengas!- El enfadado Charizard decidió ignorar a su entrenador y levantó vuelo.- ¡No te irás! ¡Bulbasaur, detenlo con Látigo Cepa!

Sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, Bulbasaur extendió sus látigos y los enrolló en la pierna de Charizard. Esto naturalmente enfureció aún más al Pokémon, que se sacudía con rabia las enredaderas, aunque Bulbasaur era tan testarudo que no tenía intención de soltarle el pie aun cuando lo sacudía con fuerza.

-¡Aguanta, Bulbasaur! ¡Squirtle usa Chorro de Agua!

Al principio Squirtle estaba con algo de duda, pero al ver que su compañero no podría aguantar mucho, decidió disparar su ataque de agua, con el que golpeó a Charizard en el estómago. Decir que Charizard estaba furioso era quedarse corto, el Pokémon estaba tan enfadado que comenzó a arrojar sus ráfagas de fuego por todas partes, por lo que Bulbasaur se vio obligado a soltarlo.

-¡Pikachu usa tus Truenos! ¡Bulbasaur carga el Rayo Solar!- Pikachu comenzó a disparar sus ataques eléctricos, pero Charizard los evadía con sus maniobras aéreas y arrojaba sus Lanzallamas, obligándolo a Ash y sus Pokémon a evitar el movimiento y ponerse a cubierto.- ¡Ya me cansé de tu actitud, Charizard!

El Pokémon de fuego voló en picada disparando sus llamas a toda su potencia y causando que el césped comenzara a quemarse, por lo que Squirtle tuvo que concentrarse en apagar las llamas con sus ataques de agua. Bulbasaur ya había cargado su Rayo Solar, por lo que esperó el momento preciso y consiguió dispararlo justo cuando Charizard intentaba atacarlo. Si bien el ataque era realmente poderoso, la gran ventaja de tipos que Charizard poseía le redujo bastante daño a aquel movimiento. Pese a todo, dejo aturdido al tipo fuego el tiempo suficiente para que Pikachu le soltara un Rayo encima y a diferencia del anterior, el movimiento eléctrico fue súper efectivo y causó daños considerables.

-¡He estado intentando aguantar tu pésima actitud, pero ya fue suficiente! ¡El poder se te subió a la cabeza! ¡Incluso estuviste a punto de arruinar el duelo más importante de mi vida!

Charizard se recuperó del anterior ataque y lanzó un nuevo rugido, poniendo en evidencia su ira. El Pokémon disparó un gran chorro de fuego, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores y aunque lo lograron evadir con problemas, ya había algunas quemaduras en Squirtle, Pikachu y Bulbasaur, siendo que los dos últimos parecían a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

Squirtle intentó disparar su Chorro de Agua, pero el Lanzallamas de Charizard lo consumió por completo y aunque consiguió esconderse en su caparazón, apenas parecía capaz de continuar. Bulbasaur intentó ayudarlo, pero con las quemaduras, apenas era capaz de moverse, por lo que Pikachu fue el que disparó sus rayos, los cuales fueron esquivados por Charizard, que se acercaba con furia a los tres Pokémon debilitados. Sin perder más tiempo, Ash se puso frente a sus tres Pokémon, para protegerlos ante cualquier situación que se presente.

-¡Detente de una vez Charizard!- El Pokémon hizo una pausa, mientras observaba con furia los ojos de su entrenador.- Es cierto, eres mi Pokémon más poderoso, pero ¿sabes una cosa?... ¡Yo no te necesito para ganar!

Cuando Ash dijo eso, Charizard dejo de rugir y se quedó completamente quieto. Luego miró a su entrenador a los ojos, pero no lo observo con rabia, sino más bien con confusión.

-Escucha Charizard, quizá sea cierto que no soy el mejor entrenador y probablemente la única razón por la que estoy en la Liga Pokémon sea solo suerte.- Ash hizo una pausa y trago saliva.- Pero déjame decirte una cosa, te voy a demostrar que soy un buen entrenador y que puedo avanzar en la Liga aún sin tu ayuda. Te probaré que soy el entrenador que te mereces y cuando lo haga, ambos trabajaremos juntos una vez más.

Ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras, Ash regresó a Charizard al interior de su Pokéball, antes de que el Pokémon tuviera oportunidad de rugir o hacer cualquier movimiento. Luego se volteó hacía los tres Pokémon que lo acompañaron y les agradeció por su ayuda, antes de llevarlos de vuelta al Centro Pokémon. Ahora, Ash estaba decidido, le demostraría a Charizard que podía ser un buen entrenador, ya no cometería los mismos errores. Era tiempo de tomarse el torneo en serio.

…

En el cuarto donde Ash y sus amigos se estaban quedando…

Misty se encontraba observando la perta con preocupación. Brock intentaba distraerse, pero en el fondo también estaba algo preocupado. El Profesor Oak parecía mucho más calmado que los compañeros de Ash, distrayéndose en otras actividades.

-Ash todavía no llega y ya pasó mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes, Misty.- Dijo Brock intentando calmarla.- Es Ash de quien hablamos, seguro que estará bien.

-Ash necesitaba tiempo a solas con su Charizard.- Dijo el profesor Oak.

-Sí, pero es Charizard de quien hablamos. ¿No puede ser peligroso?

-Es posible. Pero Charizard es un Pokémon de Ash, tiene que aprender a lidiar con él si de verdad quiere ser su entrenador.- Dijo Brock con seriedad.

-Y pensar que era tan obediente cuando Charmander.- Misty comenzó a recordar el día que Ash había capturado al pequeño Charmander y todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos.- ¡Ash incluso le salvó la vida! Debe ser frustrante que aun después de tantos combates juntos, Charizard continúe ignorándolo.

-En parte es también culpa de Ash.- Dijo Brock.- No fue lo suficientemente firme con un Pokémon tan orgulloso como Charizard.

Antes de que Misty pudiera contestarle a Brock, la puerta se abrió y Ash entró a la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes puesto que sus ropas aún tenían unas cuantas quemaduras.

-¡Al fin volviste, tonto!- Misty fue la primera en recibir a Ash.- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!

-¿Estás bien, amigo?- Dijo Brock.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien.- El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta soltó un suspiro y cerró la puerta tras suyo.- Profesor, necesito un favor.

-Claro muchacho.- El Profesor Oak se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Ash.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Tome.- Ash extendió una Pokéball y se la pasó al Profesor, que observaba confundido.- Es la Pokéball de Charizard, no lo usaré en el combate de mañana.

-¿Estás seguro, Ash? Mañana tendrás una batalla completa de seis Pokémon.

-Sí, quisiera cambiar a Charizard por Kingler y Muk para usarlos en la batalla de mañana.- Todos en el cuarto parecieron sorprenderse ante estas palabras, pero nadie dijo nada.- Pero… Quisiera que Charizard observe mi batalla.

-Ya veo… No te preocupes, chico, me encargaré de ello.- Dijo el profesor mientras recogía la Pokéball de Charizard y le pasaba otras dos Pokéball a Ash.

-Ash, ¿estás seguro de esto?- Preguntó Brock.

-Brock, Misty, sé que es algo tarde, pero necesito su ayuda.- Si antes Brock y Misty estaban confundidos, no podían creer las palabras que Ash acababa de decirles.- Tengo que entrenar para el combate de mañana.

Ambos entrenadores se quedaron observando a Ash con algo de confusión, por la actitud extraña que mostraba su amigo. Normalmente él rechazaba cualquier ayuda y prefería estar por su cuenta, confiando más en la suerte que en el entrenamiento.

Aun así, los compañeros de viaje de Ash comprendieron lo que ocurría, esta batalla era realmente importante para su amigo, lo suficiente como para dejar de lado su orgullo. Eso trajo una sonrisa a los rostros de ambos líderes de gimnasio.

-¿Así que quieres un combate?- Dijo una Misty muy confiada.- Muy bien, pero te advierto que Staryu no será tan fácil como los Pokémon de Mandi.

-Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que saqué a Onix a ejercitarse un poco.- Añadió Brock.- Además de que a Vulpix no le vendría mal liberar un poco de fuego.

-¡Bien! ¡Pidgeotto, Muk y Kingler están listos para el entrenamiento!

…

Después de pasarse la noche entrenando, finalmente llegó el día de la batalla. Ash se encontraba junto a su Pikachu en los despachos designados para los entrenadores de liga. Ya faltaba poco para que iniciara el combate, pero Ash estaba nervioso, no solamente por el hecho de que esta sería su primera batalla completa, sino también por lo que este combate representaba. Inclusive les había pedido a Misty y Brock que no participaran como sus asesores durante el combate, quería demostrar que podría ganar solamente con ayuda de sus Pokémon.

-Bueno Pikachu, ya casi es hora.- Ash se levantó de su asiento con confianza… Una confianza que no tardó en derrumbarse.- No estoy seguro de esto. ¿Qué pasará si pierdo esta batalla?

-Pikapi…

-¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta?

-Pikachu.

-¿Y si no estoy listo? ¿Qué pasará si no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

-¡Pika! ¡Pikachu!

-Nunca había tenido una batalla completa, quizá si necesite a Charizard.

-¡Chu!

El entrenador no pudo continuar hablando, pues su Pikachu le arrojó una descarga eléctrica encima.

-¡Pika! ¡Chupi! ¡Pipikacha! ¡Pikapipipipa!

-Gracias amigo, lo necesitaba. ¡Yo ganaré siempre y cuando dé lo mejor de mí!

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió repentinamente, Ash volteó sorprendido al ver quien había entrado. Se trataba de Ritchie, su rival en la liga, quien tenía a su propio Pikachu en el hombro.

-Hola, Ash. ¿Listo para ganar?

-¡Ritchie!- Dijo Ash sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería desearte suerte en el duelo de hoy. Mejor dicho, sé que ganarás. Eres un gran entrenador Pokémon.

Ash se quedó quieto por un momento, asimilando las palabras de su rival. Luego le sonrió

-Gracias amigo. Trataré de ganar este por los dos.

-Tú puedes.

Ritchie alargó la mano, y Ash le dio un fuerte apretón. De verdad apreciaba a su amigo. Pensando por un instante, se dio cuenta de que tenía otra razón por la que no podría perder.

-Ritchie, cuando terminé la competencia de la liga, ¿qué te parecería una revancha?

-Claro que si amigo. Pero no te la dejaré fácil solo porque somos amigos.

-Cuento con ello.

Minutos después, llegó el momento del combate, el público estaba emocionado por la ronda de batallas con seis Pokémon. Misty y Brock estaban sentados junto a Delia Ketchum, en espera por ver el combate de su amigo.

Por otra parte, el Profesor Oak se encontraba en la parte superior de las gradas, algo alejado del estadio. Ahí fue donde sacó la Pokéball que Ash le había confiado y dejó salir a Charizard, el cual parecía algo confundido al ver quien fue el que lo invocó.

-Tranquilo Charizard.- El Pokémon veía al profesor con algo de desconfianza.- No pienso obligarte a nada, simplemente creo que deberías ver el siguiente combate de tu entrenador.

Charizard simplemente resopló, antes de recostarse en el suelo para tomar una siesta, como si no le importara para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Ahora comienza la primera batalla completa en el Estadio Añil!- Anunció el comentarista.- ¡Del lado verde está Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y del lado rojo se encuentra Assunta de Ciudad Fucsia, una de las favoritas para ganar la competencia! Cada entrenador podrá usar hasta seis Pokémon… ¡Que comience la batalla!

-Bueno, que gane el mejor entrenador.- Exclamó Assunta.- ¡Adelante Venomoth!

-¿Un tipo insecto? ¡Allá voy!- Con una mirada decidida, Ash Ketchum volteó su gorra y sacó una Pokéball.- ¡Adelante Pidgeotto!

Ambos Pokémon se materializaron en el campo. Junto al gran Pokémon pájaro de Ash se encontraba una especie de polilla voladora. Ambos se observaban volando a cierta distancia y esperando instrucciones de sus entrenadores.

-¿Crees que solo con ventaja de tipo podrás vencernos? ¡Utiliza Polvo Veneno!- Ordenó Assunta.

-¡Pidgeotto dispérsalo con Remolino!

El Pokémon volador comenzó a agitar sus alas, creando un viento potente con el que dispersó todo el polvo venenoso que Venomoth le había arrojado. Con toda la experiencia que tenía dispersando el humo que arrojaba el Weezing del Equipo Rocket, Ash estaba seguro de que haría falta más que un poco de polvo para vencer a Pidgeotto. Pese a todo, Assunta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si lo hubiera planeado de antemano.

-¡Caíste en mi trampa! ¡Utiliza tu ataque de Anulación!

Los ojos de Venomoth comenzaron a destellar y este fue rodeado por una ligera energía psíquica, que lo dejo inmóvil momentáneamente.

-¡No! ¡Pidgeotto!

-Ahora que ya no tienes tu ataque Remolino, no hay forma de que esquives mi Polvo Venenoso.

-¡Debes volar para evadirlo!- Exclamó Ash con preocupación.

Venomoth comenzó a agitar sus alas, expulsando sus esporas venenosas, mientras que Pidgeotto se alejó volando a toda velocidad.

-Pidgeotto es rápido, pero no escapará de mi Venomoth.- Assunta intentaba seguir la velocidad de Pidgeotto, pero le era casi imposible.- ¡Dispárale el Psicorrayo!

Venomoth comenzó a disparar sus rayos de energía psíquica, mientras que Pidgeotto mostraba hábiles y complicadas maniobras evasivas. Assunta comenzaba a impacientarse, mientras que Ash esperaba el momento adecuado. Fue entonces que Pidgeotto comenzó a acercarse a su oponente mientras evadía los constantes Psicorrayos.

-¡Ahora Pidgeotto! ¡Ataque Ala!

-¡Geot!

Tanto Assunta como su Venomoth quedaron realmente sorprendidas, cuando Pidgeotto repentinamente desapareció, solamente para reaparecer junto a Venomoth y darle un doloroso golpe con su ala.

-¡Debemos mantener distancia Venomoth!- Assunta parecía desesperada.- ¡Utiliza Tornado!

-¡Contraataca con Tornado, también!

Tanto Venomoth como Pidgeotto comenzaron a agitar sus alas, creando tornados que se combinaron en un enorme torbellino de viento, el cual mandó a volar a ambos Pokémon. Aun así, Pidgeotto extendió sus alas y fue capaz de controlar su vuelo, aun con todo el viento en su contra.

-¡Termínalo con Doble Filo, Pidgeotto!

-¡Defiéndete con Placaje!- Exclamó Assunta en un desesperado último ataque.

Ambos Pokémon se lanzaron en una potente embestida, sin embargo el Doble Filo de Pidgeotto superó con mucha facilidad al Placaje de Venomoth, arrojándolo hasta el suelo y dejándolo debilitado.

-¡Venomoth ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Pidgeotto!

-¡Bien hecho amigo!- Ash parecía contento, mientras su Pidgeotto se posaba sobre su hombro y festejaba su victoria.

En la parte más alta de las gradas, el Profesor Oak observaba el combate, mientras que Charizard continuaba ignorándolo.

-Mira eso, Charizard, tu entrenador ganó la primera batalla.- El Profesor intentó sonar entusiasta, aunque el Pokémon de fuego no parecía compartir su ánimo.- Debo decir que lo había subestimado, tienes un buen entrenador. ¿No crees?

En respuesta, Charizard simplemente comenzó a bostezar, mientras que el Profesor lo miraba con paciencia.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿no te sorprende que tu entrenador haya derrotado un Venomoth?- Un gruñido de Charizard fue toda la respuesta que el Profesor tuvo.- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué te parece el siguiente Pokémon de Assunta? ¿Si piensas que es un oponente digno?

Charizard alzó levemente la vista para ver al siguiente Pokémon con el que se enfrentaría su entrenador, se trataba de un poderoso Rhydon.

En el estadio, Ash analizaba a su siguiente oponente, ya había enfrentado a ese antes y conocía algunas cosas sobre él: Era débil contra el tipo agua y la única forma de electrocutarlo era atacar a su cuerno. Por un momento consideró el remplazar a Pidgeotto, pero viéndolo en retrospectiva, este ya había derrotado a un Rhydon en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, podría repetirlo.

-¡Pidgeotto usa tu Ataque Rápido!

El Pokémon volador atacaba con una velocidad tremenda, dándole constantes golpes a Rhydon, aunque el enorme Pokémon no parecía sentir ni cosquillas, para la frustración de Ash.

-¡Nunca podrás dañar la dura piel de mi Rhydon!- Esta vez, Assunta sonreía con confianza. Estaba segura de que Rhydon podría vengar a Venomoth.- ¡Utiliza Malicioso!

Rhydon amenazó a Pidgeotto con una mirada penetrante, con la que intimidó al Pokémon volador. Sin embargo, Ash no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-¡No te dejes intimidar, amigo! ¡Muéstrales tu mejor Doble Filo!

Con una ciega lealtad hacía su entrenador, Pidgeotto emprendió el vuelo cargado en energía, parecía un ataque realmente poderoso. Sin embargo Rhydon pensó con mayor velocidad, extendió sus brazos y logró atrapar sus alas, justo antes de que Pidgeotto impacte su movimiento. De esta manera, Pidgeotto estaba completamente indefenso.

-¡Ahora Rhydon usa tu Ataque Furia!

-¡No! ¡Pidgeotto!- Ahora era Ash quien gritaba con preocupación.

Rhydon obedeció a su entrenadora y comenzó su contraataque con una serie de golpes con su cuerno, dándole a Pidgeotto una tremenda golpiza y dejándolo en el suelo, con bastantes heridas.

-¡Levántate Pidgeotto!

-¡Finalízalo con Perforador!- Ordenó Assunta, dispuesta a terminar con el combate.

Pese a los gritos de Ash, Pidgeotto no consiguió levantarse del suelo a tiempo y recibió el Perforador con toda su potencia, quedando inevitablemente derrotado.

-¡Pidgeotto ya no puede pelear, la victoria es para Rhydon!

Mientras el presentador daba algunos comentarios sobre el combate, Ash regresó a su Pidgeotto y pensó en su siguiente estrategia. Nuevamente se había confiado y se arriesgó demasiado al continuar con Pidgeotto. No podía seguir cometiendo estos errores, Charizard aún lo estaba viendo y tenía que demostrarle que era un buen entrenador.

-¡Adelante Squirtle! ¡Es tu turno!- Ash seleccionó a su siguiente Pokémon, su fiel Squirtle.

-¿Un tipo agua?- Assunta se puso pensativa.- Tendremos que terminarlo rápido. ¡Ataca con Fuerza!

-¡Esquívalo, Squirtle!

Rhydon comenzó a arremeter como si de un tanque se tratase y lanzó un potente puñetazo en contra de Squirtle, quien apenas consiguió evitarlo en el último momento. El puñetazo impacto contra el suelo y fue tan fuerte que provocó un pequeño temblor.

-¡Ataca con Chorro de Agua!

Squirtle disparó su ataque de agua, que impactó a Rhydon, pero este se esforzaba para soportarlo y observaba a Squirtle con una mirada atemorizante.

-¡Necesitas más que ataques de agua para vencer a mi Rhydon!- Dijo Assunta con orgullo.- ¡Ataque Furia!

De esta manera Rhydon salió al combate con un tremendo ataque furioso. El pequeño Pokémon de agua apenas podía evitar los puñetazos y las cornadas con las que lo atacaban y ya estaba cansándose.

-¡No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, Squirtle! ¡Usa Placaje!

-¡Látigo, Rhydon!

Squirtle cargó en una potente embestida, pero Rhydon estaba listo y lo recibió con un golpe de su cola, que lo mandó a volar y estamparse contra la pared. Squirtle se estaba levantando con algo de dificultad, por lo que Ash decidió regresarlo.

De esta manera, Ash estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento, para haber manejado de esta manera a Squirtle, ese Rhydon debía ser un Pokémon de alto nivel. Quizá lo que necesitaba era un Pokémon capaz de aguantar los golpes de Rhydon, por suerte, tenía la elección perfecta.

-¡Adelante Muk!- Ash decidió sacar a su cariñoso monstruo de lodo.

-¿Un Muk?- Assunta parecía confundida.- Es una elección extraña.

-Extraño o no, estoy seguro de que Muk no me fallará. ¡Utiliza Bomba de Lodo!

El Pokémon veneno comenzó a arrojar bolas de lodo desde su boca, golpeando a Rhydon y estas sí que parecieron dañarlo.

-¡Tú lo pediste, Ash! ¡Acabalo con tu ataque de Fuerza!- Ordenó Assunta.

El poderoso Rhydon dio un enorme rugido antes de incrementar su fuerza y golpear a Muk con sus mejores puñetazos. Pese a que parecía algo efectivo en un principio, el gelatinoso cuerpo de Muk demostró ser capaz de absorber los impactos de Rhydon, haciendo que su ataque resultara inútil. El Pokémon rinoceronte se cansó de ello, agarró a Muk y lo arrojó contra el suelo, pero este se repuso sin problema alguno.

-¡Así se hace, Muk!- Ash felicitó a su Pokémon, el cual le sonreía alegremente pese a estar recibiendo una lluvia de puñetazos.

-Si los golpes no funcionan, intentaremos con algo diferente.- Assunta parecía ligeramente preocupada por Muk.- ¡Usa Pisotón!

El Pokémon rinoceronte saltó y cayó sobre Muk con todo su enorme peso de varias toneladas, causando que el Pokémon de lodo quedara desparramado por el suelo. Assunta estaba por celebrar la victoria, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Muk volvió a formarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Vamos a acabarla Muk, muéstrame tu Golpe Cuerpo.

El Pokémon lodoso comenzó a cubrir a Rhydon con su cuerpo, dispuesto a terminar con el combate y dejar noqueado a Rhydon. Todo parecía indicar que la victoria sería de Ash, al menos hasta que Rhydon hizo uso de su descomunal fuerza y arrojó a Muk por los aires.

-¡Eso es! ¡Mientras esta en el aire y no tiene donde apoyarse!- Assunta volvió a sonreír con una nueva idea.- ¡Utiliza Perforador!

Justo antes de que Muk cayera al suelo, Rhydon lo intercepto y lo golpeó con su cuerno que giraba como si de un taladro se tratase. Este ataque si consiguió dañar a Muk y lo dejó fuera de combate, para sorpresa y frustración de Ash, que acababa de perder a uno de sus mejores Pokémon.

Aun así, Squirtle no era el único Pokémon de agua que Ash tenía preparado para el combate.

-¡Kingler, yo te elijo!- El siguiente Pokémon de Ash sería su poderoso Kingler.

-Entonces el siguiente será Kingler.- Assunta intentó disimular su preocupación, tenía que derrotar a Kingler antes de quedar en desventaja.- Acabará igual que los otros. ¡Rhydon usa Pisotón!

El enorme Pokémon rinoceronte saltó lo más alto que su cuerpo le permitió y cayó contra Kingler con una enorme patada. El Pokémon cangrejo intentó cubrirse con sus tenazas, pero de todas formas acabó recibiendo un impacto directo.

-¡Kingler! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Ante los gritos de su entrenador, Kingler únicamente asintió y comenzó a agitar su tenaza. El último ataque ciertamente había sido poderoso, y aunque la tenaza había absorbido la mayor parte del impacto, el cangrejo había recibido daño.

-¡Vamos antes de que se recupere!- Assunta decidió ordenar su siguiente ataque.- ¡Termínalo con Perforador!

El enorme Pokémon de tierra cargaba con todo su peso hacía Kingler, mientras que su cuerno giraba como si de un taladro se tratara. Sin embargo, Ash conocía la mejor manera para contraatacar.

-¡Usa Agarre, Kingler!

Para sorpresa de todos en el estadio, el poderoso ataque de Perforador fue detenido en seco. Kingler utilizó su tenaza más pequeña para sujetar el taladro justo antes de que impactara, consiguiendo detenerlo con su gran fuerza y dejar a Rhydon completamente inmóvil y vulnerable.

-¡Kingler usa tu ataque de Martillazo!

Mientras que Kingler usaba su tenaza más pequeña para agarrar el cuerno de Rhydon y dejarlo inmovilizado, su tenaza más grande comenzó a brillar y le arrojó un potente golpe de gancho, con el cual Rhydon salió volando a estrellarse con la pared.

-¡Rhydon! ¡No!- La voz de Assunta era notablemente preocupada, acababa de perder a uno de sus mejores Pokémon.

-¡Bien hecho, Kingler! ¡Eres el mejor!- Ash sentía ganas de saltar al escenario y abrazar a su Kingler, pero el combate aún continuaba, lo felicitaría después de su victoria.

En las gradas, el Profesor Oak observaba la reciente victoria de Ash con una sonrisa. Luego volteó a ver a Charizard, quien si bien aún seguía recostado en el suelo, observaba disimuladamente el combate.

-No estuvo nada mal, ¿no lo crees?- Charizard gruñó nuevamente.- Oye, debes darle algo de mérito, acaba de derrotar a un Rhydon con mayor nivel que sus Pokémon.

Charizard observó al Profesor Oak sin emitir ningún sonido y después de un par de segundos, disimulo un bostezo y volteó su cabeza.

-En eso tienes razón, el combate aún continúa. Vamos a ver si tu entrenador puede mantenerse.- Dicho esto, el Profesor volvió a fijar su vista en el combate.

El réferi anunciaba la victoria de Kingler, mientras que Assunta regresaba a su Rhydon. La situación parecía mala para Assunta, uno de sus Pokémon más poderosos había sido derrotado y ahora estaba igualada con su oponente, teniendo dos derrotas cada uno. A este paso, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, ya era el momento de revelar su arma secreta.

-¡Yo te elijo, Ivysaur!

Ash quedó algo confundido ante el Pokémon de su oponente. ¿Un Ivysaur? Se trataba de la evolución de Bulbasaur, ya había visto unos cuantos en aquella aldea oculta, pero nunca había luchado con uno. Tras escanearlo con su Pokédex se dio cuenta que lo mejor era ser cuidadoso.

-¡Kingler usa Rayo Burbuja!

El cangrejo extendió su tenaza y comenzó a arrojar una corriente de burbujas, este ataque había sido útil contra Mandi, por lo que esperaba causarle algo de daño a ese Ivysaur.

Por desgracia, Assunta se anticipó a ello: su Ivysaur arrojo un ataque de Hojas Navaja, que reventaron sin mayor problema las burbujas de Kingler y de paso consiguieron atravesar hasta su Pokémon, dejando al cangrejo con algunos cortes por aquel ataque.

-¡Rayos! ¡No funcionó!

-¡Tomaremos venganza por Rhydon!- Assunta decidió asegurar su ventaja.- ¡Usa Placaje Ivysaur!

-¡Esquívalo!

El Pokémon de Planta se lanzó con una embestida, aunque Kingler no pudo esquivarlo, intentó bloquearlo con sus tenazas. Por desgracia, la potencia del ataque fue demasiado, por lo que Kingler fue empujado hacia atrás.

-Ivysaur es mi Pokémon más poderoso. Derrotarlo no te será tan fácil.

-¿Con que el más poderoso? Entonces si lo derrotamos, el resto será fácil. ¡Usa Híperrayo, Kingler!

El cangrejo extendió su tenaza y disparó un potente ataque de energía, que fue directo a Ivysaur y lo golpeó, creando una explosión de humo. Ash ya estaba festejando junto con su Pikachu, pero se dio cuenta de algo, Ivysaur no estaba derrotado, consiguió evitar el ataque saltando con sus látigos.

-¿Tenías guardado un ataque tan poderoso? ¡Eso no será suficiente!- Viendo el peligro que representaba ese Kingler, Assunta supo que tenía que acabarlo cuanto antes.- ¡Ataca con Látigo Cepa!

-¡Cuidado Kingler!

La advertencia de Ash no pudo hacer mucho. Kingler necesitaba recuperar energías luego de haber lanzado aquel Híperrayo, por lo que rápidamente fue envuelto en los látigos de Ivysaur y elevado al cielo.

-¡Kingler!- Ash gritaba desesperado. A ese paso, Kingler sería derrotado.

-¡Vamos a acabar con Kingler de una vez por todas!

Los látigos de Ivysaur comenzaron a agitar a Kingler por los aires hasta marearlo y luego lo arrojaron al suelo con fuerza, como si de un Movimiento Sísmico se tratase.

-Tu Kingler es fuerte, Ash.- La entrenadora felicitó a su rival.- Por eso mismo tengo que darme prisa en derrotarlo. ¡Utiliza Golpe Cuerpo!

Antes de que el adolorido Kingler pueda reponerse, Ivysaur le saltó encima con todo su peso. Esto fue suficiente para dejar al Pokémon de agua finalmente debilitado.

-¡Kingler ya no puede pelear! ¡La victoria es para Ivysaur!

El combate había llegado a la mitad, por lo que Ash y Assunta obtuvieron unos minutos de descanso. Pero en las gradas…

-Interesante, ese Ivysaur es sin duda el Pokémon más fuerte de Assunta.- El Profesor Oak volteó hacía Charizard.- Quien sabe, quizá sería capaz de darte problemas incluso a ti.

Al Pokémon de fuego no pareció gustarle mucho esa pequeña broma, por lo que comenzó a rugir y arrojar algunas llamas al cielo.

-Bien, ya entendí, eres el Pokémon más fuerte, no te enojes.- Charizard se calmó y volvió a recostarse.- Pero aun el Pokémon más fuerte necesita la ayuda de un entrenador para sacar todo su potencial.

En lugar de gruñir o hacer cualquier movimiento, Charizard decidió enfocarse nuevamente en el combate. El medio tiempo ya había terminado y Assunta acababa de revelar a su siguiente Pokémon.

…

-¡Adelante Ninetales!

¿Un Pokémon de fuego? Eso era demasiado problemático, no podía enviar a Bulbasaur contra un tipo fuego y quería guardarse a Pikachu como último recurso. Esto solo le dejaba una opción.

-¡Es tu turno de volver, Squirtle!

El Pokémon tortuga salió con confianza y observó a su siguiente oponente. Ash solo esperaba que este combate acabe de mejor manera que la última vez que Squirtle enfrentó un Ninetales.

-¡Squirtle, Chorro de Agua!

-¡Usa Llamarada, Ninetales!

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el ataque de fuego era claramente más poderoso, por lo que evaporó el Chorro de Agua y se dirigía hacía Squirtle, quien no tuvo más remedio que esquivarlo en el último segundo.

-¡No te rindas Squirtle! ¡Usa Cabezazo!- Ordenó Ash.

-¡Ataque Rápido!

El Pokémon tortuga se lanzó a su oponente con un cabezazo, pero el zorro de fuego lo esquivo sin el menor problema, incrementando su velocidad de golpe, para luego aparecer tras Squirtle y embestirlo.

-¡Squirtle!

-¡Sigue así, Ninetales! ¡Ataque Rápido!- Assunta estaba bastante centrada en la batalla. Estaba en desventaja de tipo, pero debía aprovechar su velocidad.

Ninetales corría a gran velocidad alrededor de Squirtle, quien estaba confundido, pues no podía seguir la velocidad de su oponente.

-¡Usa Chorro de Agua!- Ante esta situación, lo mejor que Ash podía hacer seria aprovechar su ventaja de tipos.

Squirtle comenzó a disparar su Chorro de Agua, pero la velocidad de Ninetales era abrumadora, evadiendo sin problema alguno todos y cada uno de los pequeños torrentes de agua. Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, puesto que Ninetales embestía a la pequeña tortuga aprovechando su velocidad. Squirtle se encontraba agotado, no podría seguir recibiendo golpes de esa manera.

-Comparado con la velocidad de Ninetales, tu Squirtle es una tortuga.- Bromeo Assunta.- Se necesita más que ventaja de tipos para ganar una batalla.

Ash no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, su Squirtle estaba en graves problemas, no podía impactar sus ataques y Ninetales usaba su velocidad para golpearlo. Tenía que intentar algo pronto, antes de que ese Ninetales golpee a Squirtle con un ataque más potente, como Llamarada. Después de pensarlo bastante, Ash se dio cuenta que todavía tenía una oportunidad, aún tenía ese ataque.

-¡Squirtle usa Burbuja!

El Pokémon tortuga solo le sonrío a su entrenador, antes de arrojar una ráfaga de burbujas desde su boca. Ninetales también las esquivó, pero a diferencia del Chorro de Agua, las burbujas se quedaron flotando en el aire. En segundos, las burbujas estaban rodeando a Squirtle y fue cuestión de tiempo para que Ninetales se choque con ellas, resbalando en el suelo gracias a aquel ataque.

-¡Termínalo, Squirtle!

Squirtle asintió a su entrenador y embistió a Ninetales con todas sus fuerzas, el Pokémon de fuego parecía estar bastante débil y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Squirtle volteó hacía su entrenador, quien comenzó a festejar con Pikachu.

-¡No canten victoria antes de tiempo!- Interrumpió Assunta.- ¡Híperrayo!

Así, Ninetales disparó aquella tremenda ráfaga de energía, que tomó desprevenido a Squirtle y lo dejó completamente derrotado. Sin embargo, debido a la energía que aquel ataque necesitaba y lo lastimado que estaba, Ninetales también cayó agotado.

-¡Ni Squirtle ni Ninetales pueden pelear, es un empate!

Ash supo que estaba en problemas, al perder a Squirtle le quedaban únicamente dos Pokémon. Assunta mantenía la ventaja, pero Ash tenía que remontar fuera como fuera, solo así demostraría a Charizard que no era un mal entrenador.

-¡Mi siguiente Pokémon será Golduck!- Assunta interrumpió los pensamientos de Ash al invocar a su Pokémon de agua.

-¿Usarás un Golduck?- Ash se permitió sonreír, pues tenía al Pokémon perfecto para este trabajo.- ¡En tal caso, utilizaré a Bulbasaur!

De esta manera, Bulbasaur se materializó en el campo de batalla, con una expresión decidida en su rostro. Era uno de sus Pokémon más antiguos y confiables, si alguien podía dar una remontada, sin duda sería él. Bulbasaur ya había tenido una buena participación en su combate contra Jeanette, solo tendría que repetirlo.

-¡Bulbasaur inicia con Látigo Cepa!

El inicial de planta sacó sus enredaderas a gran velocidad, listo para atacar a Golduck con ellas. Pero Assunta tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba preparada para esto.

-¡Utiliza Anulación!

Los ojos de Golduck comenzaron a brillar y justó antes de que los látigos de Bulbasaur puedan golpearlo, estos se detuvieron y volvieron a introducirse en el Pokémon de planta. Gracias a la Anulación, pasaría un rato sin que Bulbasaur pueda usar su ataque.

-Si no podemos usar el Látigo Cepa, entonces atacaremos con Hojas Navaja.

-Saur.- Bulbasaur le sonrió confiado a su entrenador y luego disparó su ataque.

Las hojas cortantes se dirigían a gran velocidad contra Golduck. Ash sabía que si conseguía impactar ese ataque causaría bastante daño contra su oponente.

-No funcionará, Ash.- Assunta esbozo una sonrisa burlona.- ¡Usa Golpes Furia!

Para sorpresa de Ash, Golduck bloqueó cada una de las hojas golpeándolas con sus garras. El ataque de Bulbasaur resultó inútil contra el Pokémon de agua.

-Ese Golduck es bueno, vencerlo no será tan fácil.- Ash y su Bulbasaur, compartían una mirada preocupada, tendrían que tener cuidado con su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno! ¡Ataque de Confusión!

Golduck concentró su energía psíquica en la gema de su frente y disparó su ataque contra Bulbasaur, quien recibió todo el impacto y salió volando.

-¡Bulbasaur!- Gritó Ash preocupado.

-¡No dejes que se levante, atácalo con Hidrobomba!

El Pokémon de agua asintió a su entrenadora y luego disparó un torrente acuático de gran potencia. Bulbasaur reaccionó a tiempo para evadir la Hidrobomba en el último segundo, habiéndose recuperado del daño causado por la Confusión.

-Así se hace, Bulbasaur, ¡continua esquivando!

Golduck no se detuvo y consiguió disparando Hidrobombas una tras otra. El inicial de planta las evadía con un una agilidad sorprendente, pero estaba llegando a su límite. Fue entonces que Bulbasaur tropezó con una pequeña piedra y Assunta vio su oportunidad.

-¡Eso es, ya lo tenemos! ¡Termínalo con Híperrayo!

-¡Vamos Bulbasaur!

El pato de agua recargó su Híperrayo y lo disparó a corta distancia, creando una explosión y dejando tras de sí una nube de humo. Assunta comenzó a festejar su victoria… Al menos hasta que Bulbasaur salió del humo prácticamente ileso, consiguió evitar el Híperrayo en el último momento.

-¡Así se hace, amigo!

-¡Oh no!- La sonrisa confiada de Assunta, rápidamente se convirtió en terror.- ¡Golduck está indefenso!

-¡Drenadoras, Bulbasaur!- Ordenó Ash.

El Pokémon de planta no perdió más tiempo y disparó una pequeña semilla desde su bulbo. Una vez que está semilla se pegó a Golduck comenzó a expandirse, sacando varias raíces que dejaron al Pokémon de agua totalmente inmovilizado entre las enredaderas. La situación empeoró para Assunta, cuando las enredaderas comenzaron a absorber la energía de Golduck y pasársela a Bulbasaur.

-¡Mi Golduck!

-¡Ahora termínalo con tu Placaje!

Sin perder más tiempo, Bulbasaur comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y embistió a Golduck con todas sus fuerzas. El Pokémon de agua intentaba resistir, pero las enredaderas continuaron absorbiendo su energía, dejándolo finalmente derrotado.

-¡Golduck no puede pelear, el ganador es Bulbasaur!

-¡Así se hace!- Ash y su Pikachu comenzaron a festejar mientras Bulbasaur les sonreía desde el campo de batalla. Ya solo quedaban dos oponentes más y ganaría su duelo.

Assunta retornó a su Pokémon, antes de sacar otra Pokéball. La entrenadora no quería confiarse y acabar perdiendo la Liga, no caería sin dar pelea.

-¡Adelante, Spearow!

El Pokémon volador se materializó en el aire. Ash lo observó con preocupación, no solo por las malas experiencias que había tenido en el pasado, sino también porque su Bulbasaur estaba en desventaja contra él. Podría intentar cambiarlo por Pikachu y tomar la ventaja, pero Ash conocía lo terco que podría ser su Bulbasaur y como no aceptaría el cambio (Ya le había sucedido en aquella batalla con un Montañero). Debido a esto, Ash decidió confiar en su Pokémon para ganar este combate.

-¡Bulbasaur usa Drenadoras!- El Pokémon de planta disparó la semilla desde su bulbo, pero Assunta no parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo.

-¡Esquívalo con Agilidad!- El pájaro literalmente desapareció de la vista de todos, evadiendo la semilla con mucha facilidad.- ¡Ahora ataca con Picotazo!

Y a una velocidad increíble, Spearow apareció frente a Bulbasaur y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente con su pico. Estos ataques lastimaron a Bulbasaur, pero tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, comenzó a esquivar los picotazos, uno tras otro.

-Bulbasaur no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo…- Ash veía preocupado como su Pokémon retrocedía ante Spearow.- ¡Usa tu ataque de Hojas Navaja!

El Pokémon de planta decidió tomar algo de distancia y disparó sus hojas afiladas contra Spearow. Desafortunadamente para él, Assunta tenía otros planes.

-¡Ataque Furia, Spearow!

Spearow comenzó a golpear con su pico cada una de las hojas que Bulbasaur le lanzaba, destruyéndolas antes de que puedan causarle algún daño.

-Fue un buen intento.- Ash y su Bulbasaur estaban impresionados al ver como Spearow detenía su técnica.- ¡Bulbasaur utiliza Somnífero!

El inicial disparó un extraño polvo desde su bulbo, con intención de dormir a su oponente. Ash pretendía tomar a Spearow por sorpresa, pero Assunta sonrió como si ya se esperara dicho ataque.

-¡Esquívalo con Agilidad y luego usa Gruñido!

Antes de que el polvo de somnífero pudiera alcanzarlo, Spearow incrementó su velocidad de golpe, alejándose del polvo. Bulbasaur buscaba a su oponente con la mirada, pero una vez que Spearow se apareció cerca de él comenzó a emitir un sonido insoportable.

-¡No lo escuches, Bulbasaur!- Ash veía impotente como su Bulbasaur estaba paralizado mientras intentaba resistir el sonido. No tenía brazos para cubrir sus oídos y no se le ocurría nada para detener el chillido de Spearow.

-¡Acabalo con Pico Taladro!- Ordenó Assunta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar la instrucción de su entrenadora, Spearow dejó de emitir su gruñido. El pájaro dio un par de giros en el aire y se lanzó en picada para golpear a Bulbasaur con bastante potencia, mandándolo a volar. El inicial de planta se levantó del suelo con bastante dificultad, pero parecía agotado y tenía bastantes heridas.

-No puedo creerlo, logró contrarrestar el Somnífero y nos golpeó con su mejor ataque.

-Soy una entrenadora con un Ivysaur, Ash.- Assunta le ofreció una sonrisa arrogante.-Conozco la técnica del Somnífero y estoy preparada para contrarrestarla.

Al ver como su oponente comenzó a reírse confiada, Ash volteó su mirada hacía su Pokémon. Bulbasaur estaba muy lastimado, pero tenía una mirada de terminada en su rostro, en ese momento, Ash supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Utiliza Látigo Cepa!

-¡Bulbasaur! ¡Saur!- Aprovechando que Assunta estaba distraída, Bulbasaur extendió sus látigos a una velocidad sorprendente y consiguió amarrarlos en las patas de Spearow.

-¡Oh no!- Assunta se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde.- ¡Picotea los látigos! ¡Tienes que liberarte!

-¡Bulbasaur!- Ash supo que era momento de acabar con esto.- ¡Utiliza Rayo Solar!

Al escuchar esa instrucción, los ojos de Assunta se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. El pequeño Bulbasaur comenzó a cargar energía en su espalda.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo es que un pequeño Bulbasaur sin evolucionar puede usar el Rayo Solar?!

Ash no respondió, era mejor que el ataque de Bulbasaur hablara por él. Spearow intentaba escapar, pero estar amarrado con los látigos de Bulbasaur, no podía ni siquiera moverse. Finalmente el pequeño Pokémon de planta cargó su ataque con energía solar y lo disparó hacía el cielo, Spearow estaba indefenso y no pudo evitarlo, siendo impactado por un poder abrumador. El resultado del combate era claro.

-¡Spearow ya no puede pelear! ¡Bulbasaur gana! ¡A Assunta le queda solamente un Pokémon!

El Bulbasaur de Ash jadeaba con cansancio, pero estaba satisfecho. Ash finalmente consiguió tener algo de ventaja, pero sabía que no podía confiarse, todavía quedaba el Pokémon más poderoso de Assunta. Charizard lo estaba observando, así que Ash demostraría de lo que estaba hecho.

-¡Adelante Ivysaur!- Assunta arrojó su última Pokéball.- ¡Todo depende de ti!

Por un instante todo quedó en silencio, Ivysaur y Bulbasaur se observaban el uno al otro de manera desafiante, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Pero claro, Ash sabía que para ganar debería tomar la iniciativa en el ataque.

-¡Ataque de Hojas Navaja!- Ordenó Ash.

-Látigo Cepa.- Assunta parecía concentrada, cuando ambos ataques colisionaron.

El Bulbasaur de Ash arrojó todas las hojas que pudo, pero Ivysaur no estaba preocupado. Extendió sus látigos y destruyó todas y cada una de las hojas que se dirigían hacia él. Pero no se detuvo ahí, sus látigos siguieron de largo y sujetaron al pequeño Bulbasaur, para luego arrojarlo violentamente contra el suelo.

-¡No te rindas, Bulbasaur!- Ash observaba a su Pokémon levantarse con mucha dificultad.- ¡Placaje!

-¡Ivysaur! ¡Placaje tú también!

Bulbasaur emprendió su corrida para embestir a su oponente con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Desafortunadamente, el Ivysaur de Assunta también utilizó el mismo movimiento y cuando ambos Pokémon chocaron, la fuerza superior de Ivysaur se destacó, mandando al pequeño Bulbasaur a volar.

-Muy bien, es mi última esperanza.- Bulbasaur se levantó nuevamente y aunque respiraba con cansancio, observó a su entrenador, indicando que estaba listo para lanzar otro ataque.- ¡Usa Rayo Solar!

-Ivysaur, muéstrale un verdadero Rayo Solar.- Tanto Assunta como su Ivysaur sonrieron de forma arrogante.

Los dos Pokémon de planta absorbieron todo el poder del sol y lo concentraron en su bulbo, arrojando sus ataques al mismo tiempo. Ambos movimientos crearon un intenso choque de energía, pero el poder de Ivysaur rápidamente superó al de Bulbasaur, consumiéndolo por completo en una explosión.

-¿Bulbasaur?- Preguntó Ash curioso. Con esperanza de que su Pokémon haya encontrado alguna manera de evitar ese ataque.

Para sorpresa de todos, el Pokémon de Ash salió del humo, bastante herido, luchando por mantenerse en pie. Su voluntad lo mantenía firme, pero rápidamente cayó al suelo. Incapaz de rendirse, Bulbasaur luchaba por ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero…

-Es suficiente amigo, hiciste un excelente trabajo.- El adolorido Bulbasaur volteó hacía su entrenador una vez que dijo estas palabras.-Déjanos el resto a Pikachu y a mí, no dejaremos que tu esfuerzo sea en vano.

Tras escuchar a su entrenador, Bulbasaur le ofreció una sonrisa y acto seguido dejó de luchar, cayendo debilitado.

-¡Bulbasaur es incapaz de continuar! ¡El ganador es Ivysaur!

…

Toda la batalla era presenciada por Charizard y el Profesor Oak, quienes parecían muy serios al ver la derrota de Bulbasaur.

-Ese Bulbasaur es casi tan terco como tú, hizo un buen trabajo.- Dijo el Profesor Oak al ver como Ash regresaba a su Pokémon.- A tu entrenador solo le queda un Pokémon, de una u otra forma, esta batalla está por concluir. ¿No estás emocionado?

Al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta por Charizard, Oak lo observó con confusión. El Pokémon de fuego se encontraba bastante concentrado observando el campo de batalla, viendo a su entrenador con bastante seriedad. Por un instante, Oak podría jurar ver cierto brillo en los ojos del Pokémon, parecía bastante enfocado en la batalla.

-Ya veo. No te distraeré más, amigo.- El profesor soltó un suspiro.- Vamos a ver lo que tu entrenador es capaz de hacer.

…

-Este duelo ha sido un verdadero viaje por la montaña rusa y ahora ambos se han quedado con un solo Pokémon. Así que el que gane este combate ganará el duelo.- Anunció el comentarista.

Cuando Pikachu saltó al campo de batalla, Ash se sintió nervioso. Era todo o nada, si lo derrotaban ahora, sería eliminado de la Liga Pokémon. No solo estaba luchando por sí mismo, o por Charizard, en este combate también debía esforzarse por su Equipo Pokémon. Todos habían dado lo mejor de sí mismos en este combate, no podía defraudarlos y hacer que su esfuerzo sea en vano.

-¿Listo Pikachu?- Ash le sonrió a Pikachu y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Era su primer amigo y confiaba plenamente en él.

-Pikapi. ¡Picha!- El roedor eléctrico comenzó a emitir chispas de sus mejillas, respondiendo la confianza de su entrenador.

-¡Placaje!- Assunta no perdió ningún segundo y dio su instrucción.

El poderoso Ivysaur salió corriendo a toda velocidad para embestir a Pikachu y aunque este consiguió esquivar la mayor parte del golpe, el impacto lo dejó dando vueltas y mareado.

-¡Látigo Cepa!- Assunta había decidido no darle tiempo a Ash para reaccionar. No quería ninguna sorpresa inesperada, debía acabar con el duelo lo más pronto posible.

Ivysaur extendió uno de sus látigos, con el que hizo tropezar a Pikachu y tumbarlo al suelo. Pero no se detuvo ahí, el Pokémon de planta comenzó una nueva embestida contra el roedor eléctrico. Ash sabía que de impactar le produciría un gran daño.

-¡Pikachu cuidado!- Al escuchar a su entrenador, Pikachu se levantó del suelo antes de que Ivysaur llegué con su embestida.- ¡Pikachu, usa Rayo, ahora!

El roedor eléctrico se cargó en energía y comenzó a disparar sus descargas eléctricas una tras otra. Pero no parecían ser muy efectivas, pues Ivysaur las esquivaba con facilidad y las pocas que llegaban a impactarle eran desviadas por sus látigos.

-¡El Rayo no funciona!- Gritó Ash con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración.

-¡Acabalo con Rayo Solar!

El Pokémon de planta saltó con ayuda de sus látigos y disparó nuevamente su ataque más fuerte. Una enorme ráfaga de energía solar se dirigía hacía Pikachu, quien casi no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

-¡Usa Agilidad!

En el último segundo, Pikachu comenzó a correr, impulsado por la Agilidad. De esta forma evitó el Rayo Solar justo antes de que causara una explosión de poder en el suelo.

-¡Aun no has ganado!- Interrumpió Assunta antes de que pudiera siquiera suspirar por haber esquivado el ataque.- ¡Ivysaur, Golpe Cuerpo!

Sin previo aviso, Ivysaur le cayó encima a Pikachu, dejándolo aplastado. Una vez que el ataque finalizó, se podía ver a Pikachu con algunas heridas siendo aplastado por Ivysaur, quien se negaba a moverse.

-¡Libérate con Trueno, Pikachu!

El roedor cargó su poder eléctrico en un ataque desesperado. Al estar encima de él, intentando aplastarlo, Ivysaur recibió de lleno la descarga eléctrica y parecía estar resintiéndose por el daño.

-¡Aguanta ahí, Ivysaur!- Le dijo Assunta.- ¡Ya casi ganamos!

-¡No te rindas Pikachu! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Ahí comenzó lo que parecía ser una lucha de voluntades. Ivysaur apretó aún más, en un intento de aplastar a Pikachu hasta que este ya no pudiera pelear, pero el roedor no se daba por vencido y continuaba soltando su ráfaga eléctrica más potente.

Ambos Pokémon continuaron repitiendo esto durante algunos segundos que parecían interminables. Pese a ser un Pokémon de planta, Ivysaur estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia, fue entonces cuando toda la energía eléctrica causó una gran explosión que obligó al Pokémon de planta a retroceder.

-¡Muy bien!- Festejó Ash.- ¡Ahora usa Rayo, Pikachu!

El roedor eléctrico no perdió ningún instante, cargó nuevamente su energía eléctrica y disparó una descarga potente. Ivysaur estaba bastante lastimado, pero aun tenía energías para bloquear el Rayo con su látigo.

-¡Aguante un poco más, Ivysaur!- Assunta parecía preocupada y algo ansiosa.- ¡Derríbalo con Látigo Cepa!

Los látigos de Ivysaur eran demasiado rápidos, por lo que golpearon a Pikachu en el estómago con una fuerza demoledora. Para sorpresa de Assunta, en lugar de salir volando por el impacto, Pikachu se aferró a los látigos y no parecía dispuesto a soltarlos. Ivysaur agitaba sus látigos lo más rápido que podía, pero no conseguía quitarse a Pikachu de encima.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!- Felicitó Ash.- ¡Impactrueno ahora!

-¡CHUUUUUUUU!

La electricidad de Pikachu pasó a través de los látigos e impactó a Ivysaur, quien ya no podía desviarla. Intentó resistir con su ventaja de tipo, pero su resistencia estaba llegando al límite y no podía moverse.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Pikachu!

-¡Pika!

El roedor aprovechó que Ivysaur continuaba aturdido por el ataque, por lo que comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta subir en su espalda. Ivysaur intentó quitárselo, pero aún estaba aturdido. Fue entonces que Pikachu soltó su ataque de Trueno más potente, en una descarga de poder que sorprendió a todos los espectadores.

-¡Ivysaur! ¡Quítatelo con Rayo Solar!- Assunta sabía que era su última oportunidad, si no conseguía vencerlo con aquel ataque, perdería la competencia.

El inicial de planta hizo un esfuerzo por soportar la descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y comenzó a acumular energía solar en su bulbo. Esto puso a Ash nervioso, si el Rayo Solar llegaba a golpear a Pikachu desde tan cerca, sin duda perdería el encuentro.

-¡Tu puedes, Pikachu! ¡Solo un poco más!

Pikachu intentó incrementar la descarga, pero el Rayo Solar de Ivysaur ya estaba terminando de cargarse. Finalmente, la energía que Ivysaur cargó del sol estaba a punto de dispararse… Pero se detuvo. Toda la electricidad que recorría el cuerpo de Ivysaur le impedía moverse, interrumpiendo el Rayo Solar.

De esta forma, ante la mirada anonadada de todos los presentes, Ivysaur cayó al suelo debilitado. Pikachu se veía notablemente cansado, pero continuaba en pie. Ash se permitió un suspiro de alivio, acababa de ganar el combate.

-Ivysaur es incapaz de continuar, el duelo terminó y la victoria es para Ash Ketchum.

La palabras del réferi fueron todo. Ash no pudo contener su felicidad y saltó al campo de batalla para abrazar a su Pikachu por un trabajo bien hecho. Lo había dado todo de sí en esta batalla.

Entonces observó a Assunta, quien ayudaba a su Ivysaur a levantarse.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Ivysaur.- Assunta comenzó a acariciar a su Pokémon.- Por la forma en que luchaste, tú nunca me decepcionas.

Ash se acercó a su oponente, quien tras notar su presencia solo se limitó a sonreírle.

-Fue un gran combate, tu Ivysaur es un Pokémon muy fuerte.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Ash Ketchum. Fue una excelente batalla.

Tras decir eso, Assunta le extendió su mano a su rival, quien no tardó en responder al apretón de manos.

-Eres un gran entrenador.- Le dijo Assunta.- Te deseo buena suerte y esperó que ganes tus próximos encuentros.

-Gracias Assunta, lo intentaré.

Así terminó aquel largo combate, costó bastante, pero Ash se llevó la victoria. Todos sus Pokémon lo habían hecho muy bien y sin duda merecían un buen descanso. Sin embargo, todo en lo que Ash podía pensar ahora, era en su Charizard. ¿Habría visto aquella batalla?

…

Unas horas después de aquel combate tan intenso, Ash se encontraba nuevamente en aquel tranquilo prado a las afueras de la Meseta Añil. Estaba completamente solo, pues había dejado a su equipo en el Centro Pokémon para que recuperasen energías.

Y sin embargo, Ash tenía una Pokéball en su mano. El entrenador observó la Pokéball por unos segundos, antes de suspirar e invocar a su Pokémon: Charizard se materializó sobre la hierba.

Por unos minutos, nadie dijo nada, entrenador y Pokémon se miraban fijamente. Al final, fue Ash quien rompió ese incomodo silencio y tomó la iniciativa.

-Gané el combate.

El Pokémon de fuego asintió con la cabeza y luego se sentó en el césped. Ya no estaba recostado con pereza como de costumbre, sino que parecía pensativo mientras observaba el riachuelo. Ash lo observó por unos segundos y luego se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes, Charizard.- Ash llamó la atención del Pokémon.- Antes de comenzar mi viaje Pokémon, yo no tenía muchos amigos. Pero cuando comencé mi viaje y los conocí a todos ustedes…

El entrenador quedó en silencio por un momento, como si intentará buscar palabras para expresarse. Charizard lo observaba atentamente, sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Lo que quiero decir es que Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, todos mis Pokémon, mis amigos Misty y Brock… Tú.- El entrenador suspiró.- Bueno, todos son muy importantes para mí. Los considero más que solo mis amigos, son mi familia. Este viaje por Kanto y todas las aventuras que hemos tenido. Fue fantástico poder compartirlo con todos ustedes.

El entrenador se levantó del suelo y observó fijamente a su Charizard.

-Tú eres bastante importante para mí. Cuando eras un Charmander hacíamos un excelente equipo.- Ash se detuvo por un momento, pero luego continuó.- Escucha, si no me quieres como tu entrenador, creo que lo entenderé. Si de verdad eres infeliz luchando a mi lado, entonces no te obligaré a pelear más y si lo deseas podría dejarte libre para que seas feliz, como Butterfree.

Tras decir estas palabras, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse desde el rostro de Ash Ketchum.

-Pero me gustaría que me des una oportunidad, quisiera que luchemos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.- El entrenador se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo.- ¿Crees que podamos ser un equipo nuevamente?

Al ver que su Pokémon no respondía, Ash estaba preparado para lo peor. Si su compañero había tomado su decisión, Ash cumpliría y lo dejaría libre para que encuentre la felicidad. Al pensar en esto, Ash se sentía realmente mal, recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado junto a Charizard.

Desde que era un pequeño Charmander abandonado y él lo rescató; todas las batallas de gimnasio que combatieron juntos; como lo acompañó a aquella mansión embrujada; como se esforzó por mantenerlo caliente cuando quedaron atrapados en una cueva helada; cuando evolucionó por haber luchado con todos esos Exeggutor; cuando le salvó la vida de aquel Aeodactyl. Mientras recordaba todo esto, varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, tendría que separarse de uno de sus amigos más importantes.

Fue entonces que sintió un lengüetazo en su cara. Para su sorpresa, Charizard todavía estaba junto a él.

-¿Charizard?- Ash tardó en procesar lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Quieres decir que volveremos a ser un equipo?

El Pokémon asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a su entrenador con una sonrisa en su rostro y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ash no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y ya no pudo contener su felicidad.

-¡Charizard!

Sin previo aviso, el entrenador se lanzó a abrazar a su Pokémon, mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría. Charizard correspondió al abrazo de su entrenador y ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra después de esto.

…

-¡Y finalmente llegamos a las semifinales de esta emocionante Liga en el Estadio Añil!- Anunció el presentador.- ¡Del lado verde se encuentra Melissa, una de las entrenadoras más duras de la competencia y del lado rojo se encuentra Ash Ketchum, el novato que ha sorprendido a todos! Cada entrenador podrá usar hasta seis Pokémon… ¡Que comience la batalla!

-¡Yo elijo a Golem!

Ash reconoció a Melissa, era la misma chica que había derrotado a Gary en las rondas preliminares. Si no tenía cuidado, podría perder contra ella. Pero esta vez, Ash no estaba nervioso, se encontraba listo para el combate y sabía que no estaba solo.

-¡Adelante, Charizard!

Ash arrojó su Pokéball y Charizard se materializó en el campo de batalla, parecía bastante motivado y arrojó un potente Lanzallamas hacía el cielo para mostrar su poder. Todos en el público murmuraban al ver a Charizard en el campo de batalla, pues no se les había olvidado lo sucedido en la batalla con Ritchie.

Sin embargo, debían enfocarse en Golem por el momento. Ash y Charizard intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, estaban en desventaja de tipo, pero ya habían derrotado juntos a un Golem. Y eso fue cuando Charizard era un pequeño Charmander. No importaba al oponente al que se enfrentaran, no había forma en que sean derrotados, no si trabajaban juntos.

-¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas!

* * *

FIN.

* * *

Bueno amigos, eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado la historia. La cual es mi versión de lo que hubiera pasado si Ash conseguía derrotar a Ritchie en la Liga Kanto.

La verdad escribir esta historia fue bastante interesante. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba pensando alguna manera de desarrollar a un personaje a partir de una victoria. Intenté mantener las personalidades tal y como eran en la serie original, así que esperó que disfruten este oneshot.

Esta historia es bastante especial. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo… ¡Estoy de aniversario!

Así es, un día como hoy, en el año 2012, decidí incursionar en el mundo de los fanfics, con un extraño fic: "El Universo del Videojuego". Quizá no fue precisamente la historia más exitosa, pero gracias a ella comencé con la escritura y eh mejorado bastante desde entonces.

En todos estos años como escritor, participe en toda clase de proyectos interesantes y escribí en diferentes géneros. También conocí a muchos amigos, tanto lectores como escritores, que me han estado apoyando hasta ahora.

Sé que este último año no eh estado tan activo como en los viejos tiempos, pero no se preocupen. Todavía sigo trabajando en todas mis historias y no pienso dejar abandonada ninguna de ellas.

A mis lectores regulares, les aviso que estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos de: "Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego", "Ash: El Campeón", "Marvel vs Capcom: La Colisión de los Mundos", "Crash y Sonic: Amigos de otra dimensión", "Las 80 Rupias" (En este último eh estado reescribiendo los primeros capítulos, en festejo por mi aniversario), e incluso nuevos interludios para "Pokémon Reset Bloodlines".

Sin más que decir, espero que me acompañen por muchos años más y los veré en mis futuras historias.


End file.
